comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos (Earth-2004)
Thanos is a genocidal Titan obsessed with the collection of the Infinity Stones to prevent intergalactic catastrophe in his own twisted ideas. After witnessing Theban destruction of his homeworld though infighting over the last scraps to survive, He made it his mission to collect the six Infinity Stones, capable to wiping out half of all life in the universe. Standing at his side is the Black Order, and his army of Outriders. Thanos also had a son, his own biological child, named Thane. History Early Life Born to A'Lars and Sui San on the planet Titan, Thanos was a marvel from the moment he took his first breath. He had a non fatel genetic deformaity that made him look vastly different from the other members of his species, and while his father was impressed with his son, Sui San wanted to kill him, having a horrifying vision of death and destruction being left in the wake of her son. She attanpted to drown him outside, but was dragged back to the hospital and sedated before she could. A'Lars never spoke tom her again and raised Thanos on his own. As his father was a scientist, and charged with conserving the planets dwindling natural resources, young Thanos took a great interest in his fathers work, despite his fathers stress at being unable to find an answer caused him to ignore Thanos almost everyday, the evenings they would spend a parks or museums growing more few and far between, before stopping all together. Thanos studied avidly at school but had few friends due to his appearance, as many high calls individuals mocked him for his differences. Thanos nervblamed them, as he was an unwanted abnormally in his society. He visited his mother once night after school, where she would not speak to him. Thanos confessed the reason he had come to see her was about a nightmare about someone trying to murder him as a child, and asked her if their was anyone who tired to kill him when he was young. His mother just frantically shook her head. Thanos was obsessed with the answer, so he asked A'Lars, who just ignord him, which Thanos guessed was due to his work struggles. Thanos looked into medical records and finally saw it was his mother who tried to kill him. Thanos was angered, but did nothing about it at first. He read more about her condition, and learned she was studying myths and legends about ways to end the famine that was plaguing Titan. Her notes referenced the six stones, so Thanos went to her. Thanos tried to get her to talk, but she's wouldn't, so Thanos decided to take her to the same lake she tried to drown him in, and said if she wouldn't talk, he would attempt to drown her as she had tried to him, as killers must die. A Broken Family Finally, Sui San told Thanos two words, "Infinity Stones", before she intenionally drowned herself. Thanos left her body and went home to his fathers office to research the Stones. After leaving school, Thanos continued to study the stones, until A'Lars found out what he was doing and demanded he stop. Thanos told him the stones could bring Titan back to what it was, but A' Lars told him that theye brought only death. He then burnt alll of Thanos' papers and disowned him. Thanos spent the next few years on the move, training in combat while trying to preach his ways, being called a madman because of it. Realising his father was spreading hate about him, he planted an explosive given to him by a visiting alien crime lord in his fathers office, which detonated and killed A'Lars. Unsurprisingly, Thanos was blamed for the murder and a price was put on his head for bounty hunters. Thanos killed everyone who tried to take him in, coming to not just accept murder, but enjoy it. He came to realise the less greedy beings in the universe, the more the rest would have. He knew then that that only the infinity stones could be powerful enough to do such a thing. Fall of Titan Despite all his warnings, and how the stones could save them, the people of Titan ignored him, and what he predicted came to pass, a series of major famine and plauge events threw Titan into infighting, which resulted in a cataclysmic explosion that wiped the Titans out and knocked the Planet off its axis. Thanos was saddened by the destruction, and knew that other worlds could not suffer the same fate. Seeing this as confirmation that his way was the only way, he set off to accomplish his goal. Working with Pirates Thanos joined a gang of space pirates so he could get off Titan. However, Thanos began to regret the deaths he caused, and when the Pirates went on raids, he refused to kill others, leading to the pirate captain hating him. While the other Pirates fought and drunk, Thanos sat in his quarters studying ancient legends about cosmic beings such as Eternity. Eventully, the Pirate Captain got furious with Thanos, and challenged him to a fight in front of the entire crew. Knowing turning the fight down would result in Theban angry crew ejecting him into space, Thanos agreed. Although the captain tried many dirty tricks to kill Thanos, the Titan was victorious, and in the spur of the moment, ended up killing the Captain. With their leader dead, the pirates hailed Thanos as their leader an drew as much as tried to hate it, Thanos was far too at home with killing. He and the crew went on a galactic rampage, arriving at habited worlds, wiping out half their population with turbolasers and leaving. Gaining the Outriders It was around this time that Thanos met his first true follower, The Other. Eventully, Thanos and The Other weRe having difficulty wiping out larger more well armed planets with a crew of under 100, so they turned to a primative jungle world, inhabited by the violent Outriders. Leaving The Other to watch the Pirates, Thanos challenged their leader, Hivemind, for command of the Outriders. Hivemind attacked, but was swiftly defeated. However, Thanos spared her to control the Outriders for him, although they would come to follow him out of fear and respect eventually. The Outriders were far more effective than the pirates and one by one the Pirates died, either killed in battle, or fed to the Outriders for failing. The Black Order Thanos continued to search for the six ledgendary infinity stones, but tracking six items down in a massive universe would prove to be more difficult, especially if some stones were moving around. One planet that Thanos attacked with the Outriders was Kra'Na. The Other suggested taking a child to train, so Thanos did, before wiping out 50% of all sentient life on Kra'Na. This child he and The Other trained, and became Ebony Maw. Over the following years, he ransacked more worlds and took more children to train, including Supergiant, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. A few years later, when his children have all matured, they become the Black Order. Around this time, they travel to a planet and Thanos takes Nebula after wiping out half her homeworld s population. Thanos pushed Nebula harder than he had with his other children, and she was often mentored by Corvus Glaive. Massacre of Zen-Whorbrei Not long after this, Thanos took his capital ship, the Sanctuary II, to the Planet of Zen-Whorbri, which the Outriders then attacked, quickly wiping out the Zen-Whorbrians Defenses. Thanos and Ebony Maw gathered up the population, and Thanos, alongside Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight found a orphaned girl called Gamora. Seeing a fighting spirirt within her, Thanos decided to take her as he had with others in the past, not before covering her eyes as Maw ordered the extermination of half the population on Thanos, request. After the massacre, Gamora would be put with Nebula, both trained by Proxima Midnight, but after a few years, Thanos demand they train only against each other. Gamora often won, as whenever Nebula lost, Thanos was remove a part of her and replaced it with Cybernetics. Nebula tried to win again and again, but rarely did, causing her to secretly hate her father. At some point around this time, Thanos ransacked a village of inhumans, the end result being a survivor returning home pregnant with his one true child, who became known as Thane. Forging the Infinity Gauntlet With his army building Thanos continued to search for the Infinity Stones, at some point going to Nidaviller to the Dwarfs, and meeting their king, Eitri whom he forced to use the magical metal known a secret Uru to forge him a weapon capable of harnessing the powers of the stones : The Infinity Gauntlet. Afterwards, he killed half the Dwarven population, including Eitri. Searching for Thane Thanos dispatched the Black Order across the galaxy in a search for his lost son. In 1999, Maw and Supergiant, found Earth, but not Thane. After two years of direct searching Thanos tracked Thane down to Knowhere, following a tip off from Taneleer Tivan. Thane went with his father willingly, and stood by his side. This however did not last long, as Thane accompanied Thanos to an underdeveloped populated planet, and bore witness to Thanos wiping out millions on the planet, making him think tiwce about his father. Thanos did not want to loose Thane, and tried to explain to him that it was the only way, but Thane, feeling betrayed, left Thanos and helped save a nearby population, which made the mad Titan furious, banshing his son to a Dorset moon for the rest of his life. Broken hearted, Thanos departed, and Thane would later escape his exile, and confine to cause problems for Thanos and the Black Order. The Other advised that Thanos find Thane and kill him, but despite all the trillions he had killed, Thanos would not kill his own son, no matter what he did. It was around this time that's Thanos razed the homeworld of Drax, who would loose his entire family and desire to kill the mad Titan himself. A few years later, Thanos would be struck by another family blow. During a msoon he sent her on, Gamora vanished, and blocked all combination between her and her father and his alles. At first Thanos though she had been captured, and sent Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive to find her, but the pair returned with the news that Gamora had betrayed them; fought and defeated Nebula, and escaped with a group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos punished Nebula when she returned, and sent her, along with Midnight and Glaive to insure she didn't fail to bring Gamora back. By 2014, Thanos continued to send Nebula after Gamora, and dispatched the rest of the Black Order and The Other after the infinity stones. Nebula's betrayal Much to Thanos' suprise, Nebula turned against him and joined her sister with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos later learned the team was transporting The Orb, a vessel containing one of the Infinity Stones, to Taneleer Tivan on Knowhere. The Titan went to Knowhere alone, against Ebony Maw's advise, to take the Orb. He arrived during the trade off, and swiftly killed Tivan, who dropped the Orb. The Guardians fought him, Thanos easily beating Peter Quill, Groot and Rocket Raccoon and leaving an enraged Drax unconsious. He told Gamora that she didn't belong among thieves and killers, to which she responded he was worse then both. Thanos easily flung her aside and went for the Orb, but it was grabbed by Nebula. Without another thought, Thanos stabbed his adopted daughter though the chest withnhis sword, however, Nebula teleported the Orb away. With a final look at Gamora, Thanos dropped the now dead Nebula and departed to find the Orb. He later regretted what he had to do, and should have taken Gamora back when he had the chance. The Power Stone Ebony Maw would locate an object known as the Orb, which had been stolen from its fortress and taken to Xandar by the Guardians of the Galaxy, and given to the Nova Corps, who had once been at war with the Kree. Seeing the opportunity, Thanos made a deal with the Kree accuser Ronan to attack Xandar. When Thanos pitched his plan, he made it appear that he had a grudge with the Nova Corp like Ronan, and he just wanted to destroy them, and was willing to unite the Outriders with Ronan's own army to take Xandar. In reality, Thanos wanted a battle to distract the corp so he could taken the orb from their vault. Plus, the deaths of many Xandarians would come as a bonus. Ronan agreed, and to the surprise of Nova Corp leader Irani Rael, Xandar came under siege by two armies. Despite being used to fighting Kree, the Nova Corp was unready to deal with the violent Outriders and their commander Ma'ar'ran. While Ronan and Cull Obsidian directed the battle, Thanos, Maw, Glaive, Midnight and Supergiant infitatred the headquarters, and Thanos' top assasins qucikly dispatched the Gaurd force. They were confronted by Irani Rael and her elite Gaurd, which Thanos fought himself, and midway though the battle, Rael was slain by Corvus Glaive. They progressed on into the vault, Maw breaking down the door Telekineticly, allowing Thanos to take the Orb from its resting place, shatter it, and place the Power Stone in his infinity gauntlet. Ordering the Outriders to retreat but giving Ronan no such assistance, Thanos and his allies departed, leaving Ronan at the mercy of the Nova Corps. Ronan would escape with his life, but loose the bulk of his Sakaaran forces to the Nova Corps. The Mind Games Viewed as possible threats by the Onai Warlord Shadelock, Thanos and the Black Order were teleported by him to the planet Sakaar for The Mind Games, a free for all killfest which Thanos found oddly exciting. Thanos and the Black Order remained together throughout the games. During the games intial bloodbath, Thanos was attacked by the Abomanation, whom Thanos overpoweed, ripped his arm off, and vaporised Abomanation with the power stone. Early into the games, Drax left the Guardians and went after Thanos alone. When he attacked Thanos, the Mad Titan told his children to merely stand by, and that he could handle Drax himself. He asked Drax where Gamora was, but when Drax refused, Thanos fought him, and then killed Drax using the Power Stone. As a show of respect, Thanos buried Drax and moved on, seeking Gamora, and seeing Drax as conformation she was on Sakaar too. Thano also fought the Avenger Hercules, and although Hercules stood his ground, Thanos snapped his neck. Thanos later killed The Prowler by crushing him against a cliff face, and as the games went on, the various competitors realsed their would be no glory if they won, and Eventully all United with the Avengers, Guardians and X-Men. Even Doctor Doom united with them, in order to survive the games. Realising they alone couldn't defeat Shadelock, Apocalypse and the rest of the Onai's army, including the mighty Galactus, the united allies sought the help of Thanos, who Eventully agreed, and helped the survivors escape Shadelock. Shadow Wars As the newly formed U.A.O.E prearped to face off against Shadelocks entire army, Thanos decided to ally himself with them in order to defeat Shadelock, who posed a major threat to his own plans for balancing the universe. While the Avengers sought help from the Infinite Aura , Thanos informed the others that he was not strong enough to fight Galactus, who had joined Shadelock. Gamora at first attempted to kill her father, but was stoped before she could. The Guardians all wanted to kill Thanos for his murder of Nebula and Drax, but the Avengers and X-Men convinced them that they needed Thanos to survive. Thanos proposed that he get the Reality Stone, as Thor knew where it was. Although sceptical, Eventully, Thor and Heimdall agreed to take Thanos and Ebony Maw to theblocation of the Reality Stone, held on the mechanised but uninhabited world of Velcon, where the Reality Stone lay guarded by reprogrammed Sentinels. Thanos, Thor, Heimdall and Maw fought past the Gaurds and Thanos took the reality Stone for his gauntlet, Thor warning him to return it to them once the mission was complete. Thanos agreed, and they returned to Avengers HQ to face Shadelcoks armies. As predicted, Galactus arrived, and attempted to devour the U.A.O.E, but Thanos repelled him with the Reality Stone. Together, he and Doctor Strange transported Galactus though a portal to the other side of the Galaxy. Thanos then fought Shadelock, who blasted the Titan back, but by now Hela was dead and most his army had fled with Annihlus. Sometime before the end of the battle and the sacrifice of Reed Richards, Thanos and the Black Order left on the Sanctuary II with now two stones in his ownership. The U.A.O.E disbanded after defeating Shadelock, who vanished into smoke. Seeking the Stones Following the Shadow Wars, Thanos and the Black Order met with The Other on the Sanctuary II. There, they found Annihilus waiting for them. Initially Annihilus fought Thanos, but was defeated thanks to the power of the two stones Thanos had. Defeated, Annihilus agreed to fight for the Mad Titan, as he had for Shadelock a year prior. Thanos also regained control of the Chitauri, and began to track the locations of the four remaining stones. Infinity War Personality Thanos is usually seen by everyone else as the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness, with his search for the Infinity Stones seen by others as his plot to gain dominion over all the civilizations in the universe. Despite this, Thanos is also a more complex and tortured soul given his traumatic past and obsession with completing what he perceives as his destiny leads him to commit horrible actions all in the name of saving the universe even at great personal sacrifice to himself. He desired to use the Tesseract to look beyond the known worlds to find greater ones that it would unveil. He is also relentless as seen by finding children to take as his own so he can raise them as assassins while forcing them to watch as he murders their families and tirelessly searches for the Infinity Stones. These children he can then use to aid him in hunting for the stones. Powers and Abilities Titan Physiology: Thanos possesses much of same physical constitution and abilities from his extinct species. He possesses incredible superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes that allow him to overpower and severely injure beings as strong as Vision, Hulk, and Thor, but even smaller and highly agile individuals as well, such as Loki, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, and Iron Man in his Mark L Armor. In addition to his physical power, Thanos is effectively immortal and does not age beyond his prime, as he reigned for thousands of years without any change to his power or appearance. * Immortality: Thanos is effectively immortal, having reigned as a galactic warlord for thousands of years. His immortality also seems to make him unkillable by most means, as Gamora told Nebula that killing Thanos may not be possible. * * Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Thanos Category:Titans Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Purple Skin Category:No Hair Category:Villians Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Major Earth-2004 Villians Category:Armour Users Category:Helmet Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Infinity Gauntlet Wielders Category:Infinity Stone Users Category:Forces of Thanos (Earth-2004)